


Shopping For Puppies

by Yahabae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, I really just wanted to have the seijou 2nd years go to a mall, rip me this is my first time doing anything on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahabae/pseuds/Yahabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a simple trip, at least, that's what Yahaba thought when he said he would go shopping with his team. But things don't always go as planned, especially with Kyoutani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping For Puppies

It was suppose to be a simple trip.

It was Holiday break, so the Aoba Jousai volleyball team took off a week to spend with family and rest. They also took this time to shop for some new volleyball equipment, and so there they were, the entire Seijou team, in the middle of a huge outdoor mall.

“All right!” Their captain, Oikawa said, clasping his hands together.“We will split into groups so we don’t get lost, but other than that, you are free to go where ever you like, just don’t forget we will meet back here at the fountain at six pm. You won’t want to miss the bus!” He proceeded to grab their Vice Captain, Iwaizumi, by the arm.

“Iwa-chan and I will be one group, since we are responsible adults.” That got a few snickers from the group. 

“You sure about that?” Hanamakki said under his breath to Matsukawa. “Rude!” Gasped Oikawa. Regaining his composier, he formed the rest of the groups. 

“Makki and Matsun, you will be going with our little first years, Kindaichi and Kunimi." 

"Sweet.” Hanamakki said, slapping Matsukawa on the shoulder and leaning closer to Kindaichi.

“Uh, sounds good.” Kindaichi blurted out. 

“And lastly,” Oikawa said, turning to the final three that weren’t in a group.“Yahaba, Watari and Kyoutani, you will be sticking together.” Yahaba looked up from the text he was currently looking at, glancing from Oikawa to the back of the group, where Kyoutani stood. He just nodded in acknowledgement, not moving from his spot.

“Well, now that is all settled, she you all at the end of the day! Don’t forget, be back by six!” Oikawa said, whisking both himself and Iwaizumi towards the shops.

“Well, I guess we should head off too.” Matsukawa said, Hanamakki and him practically picking up the two first years and going off to what looked like the food court.That left the three second years, all looking blankly at each other.

“That just happened.” Yahaba blurted out, breaking the awkward silence that had formed in the others’ absence. At this point, Kyoutani was sitting on one of the benches that lined the area around the huge fountain.“Come on, time is ticking.” Yahaba said, gesturing towards the him. He got up with a huff, giving his famous scowl that he was generally seen with. Yahaba looked down at his phone, the time displayed as 3:06 pm.

“Well, I don’t know about either of you two, but I currently need some new kneepads, so I would like to find a sports shop before we have to leave.” Yahaba said.

“Sounds good, I could use some new pads as well.” Watari replied, both of them looking to Kyoutani.

“Yeah, whatever.” The boy said, his tone sounding bored.

“Don’t you need anything?” Yahaba asked, getting only a shoulder shrug.

“Why did you even come here if you didn’t need to buy anything?” Yahaba replied, growing aggravated.

“Let’s just go to the dang sports shop.” Kyoutani barked.

“Fine.” Yahaba snapped back, whirling around back towards the direction of a cluster of shops. They all walked for a while, Yahaba in the lead and Kyoutani trailing. After about ten minutes of wandering around the huge area, Watari broke the tension between the setter and the wing spiker.

“I think we might need a map.”

It did feel like they were walking in circles. Yahaba sighed, slowing his speed. They were directly in front of a small bakery, the smell of sweets and baked breads making his mouth start to water.

“Might as well stop and ask one of the shop owners, they might know how to get around in this maze.”

“Uh, Yahaba..” Watari said, making Yahaba turn around.

“What is it-”

Through the steady stream of people that bustled around the busy shopping center, there was a clear lack of a rough looking spiker.

“Are you serious.” Yahaba groaned. They had lost Kyoutani.

“How can we lose a person!” Yahaba hissed to Watari, staring to panic.

“Kyouken is… special.” Watari replied.

“No kidding.” Yahaba said, placing a hand over his face. “And we can’t just show up later without one of our teammates.” He pulled out his phone, the time now 3:22 pm. They had two and a half hours to try and find Kyoutani. He looked around at the mass of people, all shuffling in and out of all the shops. This was a nightmare.

“Better start my retracting our steps.” Watari said, breaking Yahaba’s train of thought.

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good.” Yahaba said, his eyes darting everywhere, trying to find the missing teammate.

They two of them walked past all the shops that they had skipped in their awkward silence, calling out Kyoutani’s name and searching through all the shop windows.

After getting weird glances from people in a clothing store, they stopped to catch their breath by a small grassy area.

“How are suppose to find one person in this giant crowd?” Yahaba said, between breaths.

“I didn’t know he even wanted to go to any of the shops, so I have no idea where to start.”

“Well, what store do you think he would like?” Watari asked.

“I don’t know, he never seems interesting in anything-” Yahaba started, then paused. He remembered one day after practice, there had been one thing that had caught Kyoutani’s attention.

“What is that?” He asked, after both of them stepped out of the gym. Since they both walked the same route home, they ended up just walking together, mostly in silence as Yahaba checked his phone and Kyoutani shuffled along. There was a small, brown and fluffy creature, playing in one of the patches of grass that circled the large gymnasium.

“Oh yeah,” Yahaba said, being very dismissive. “There seems to be a stray dog that likes the grass around here. He’s always here after practice, no idea why.”

But at that point, Kyoutani was already jogging towards the small dog.

“What are you even doing?” Yahaba got his answer. Kyoutani had soon started petting the dog, who had stopped it’s chasing of the small bugs that buzzed around in the heat of the afternoon. The dog rolled over, panting as Kyoutani started using a tone that Yahaba had never heard him ever even get close too.

“Who’s a good girl?” He said, a high pitch and the dog barked softly at him. Kyoutani proceeded to get up, placing his hands on his knees. The dog jumped up, ready to play. It was quite an odd sight for Yahaba, who watched all this with this dumbfound look on his face. Kyoutani soon looked back to Yahaba, like he only now just remembered that he wasn’t alone.

“I’m keeping her.” He stated, grabbing the bag he dropped when sighting the small dog. He started walking again, the dog just trotting behind him, like that was what they had always done.

What?“ Yahaba said, jogging to catch up. "You can’t just find a dog and keep them.” He protested.

“Why not?” Kyoutani questioned, the scowl that had left while looking at the pup back again.

“Because!” Yahaba sputtered. “It might be someone’s and, well, you can’t just keep every dog you find.” He finished, satisfied with his argument.

“I’m keeping her anyways.” He said, and they three of them walked all the way to where the split pathes, Yahaba just watching as the dog followed Kyoutani.

“I think I might know where he is.” Yahaba said.

Watari and Yahaba walked back into the clothing store, getting a sour look from one of the workers.

“Uh, excuse me, but is there any pet shops around here?” Yahaba asked the cashier, who also didn’t look pleased at the two boys who walked around the shop, yelling from before, were back again.

“Yeah, there is one right down the end of this sidewalk, and take a right. Can’t miss it.”

“Thank you!” Yahaba said, grabbing Watari who was looking strangely at some of the clothing towards the front of the store.

“How can people wear such clothing.” Watari muttered as Yahaba dragged him, running down the pathway. In their rush, they almost ran into a mother with a stroller.

“So sorry, Miss!” Yahaba yelled, and continued on before she could scold them. They got to the end of the walkway, finding the store they were looking for. There was a huge sports store, with a small little pet shop right next to it.

“Are you serious.” Yahaba said, for the second time that afternoon. They walked up the pet store window, and just as he suspected, Yahaba saw Kyoutani staring at sections with little puppies. He stormed inside, ready to give Kyoutani a piece of his mind.

“What do you even think-” Yahaba started.

“I found the sports store.” Kyoutani replied, not even turning away from the small pups that were playing. This made laugh, taking a deep breath.

“Well, I guess you did.” The dogs were kinda of cute, now that Yahaba was getting a closer look at them.

“Well, that is one less problem.” Sigh Watari. “But I still need new knee pads.”

Yahaba pulled his phone, the time almost to 5 pm.

“Crap, we have to get back to fountain in an hour!”

“But.” Protested Kyoutani, gesturing to the dogs.

“Fine, just stay here and Watari and I will go get the sports equipment. Don’t move from this shop.” Yahaba ordered. He and Watari ran down to the next store, rushing through to find the volleyball section. The two of them ended up buying a pair of pads and new shoes.

“Come on, Kyoutani!” Said Yahaba, they were now racing against the clock. It was 5:46, and the fountain was at least a ten minute walk away. Watari and Yahaba ended up basically pulling Kyoutani out of the store.

“Do you want to miss the bus.” Yahaba said through gritted teeth.

The three of them finally made it back to the fountain, to see the rest of their team waiting.

“Finally, all of us are here!” Oikawa said.

“Yeah.” Yahaba panted.

“I don’t know about all of you, but I found this trip to be quite fun.” Oikawa continued.

“I’m sure you Iwaizumi had lots of fun.” Hanamakki said. Oikawa ignored the comment, but Matsukawa chuckled at it.

“Who knows, we might make this a monthly thing!” Oikawa finished, making Yahaba and Watari glance at each other.

“Or maybe not.” Yahaba said, looking back at Kyoutani. “I think I will stick to home.”

“Me too.” Watari agreed.

“I kinda of liked it.” Muttered Kyoutani.

Yahaba just stared at him.

“If there is one thing I never do,” He said. “It will be going shopping with you again.” There was a silence before Hanamakki and Matsukawa burst out laughing, Kindaichi and Kunimi staring at the two of them, Oikawa speechless, and Iwaizumi hiding a chuckle.

That was when Yahaba noticed the small, fuzzy creature that was lingering right beside Kyoutani.

“Please tell me you paid for that.” Yahaba groaned, making the rest of the group turn back towards Kyoutani. He just shrugged. Yahaba laid down on the sidewalk, staring at the sky, while Watari just put his face into his hands.

This was suppose to be a simple trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally did this for Seijou Week, but I liked it so much I thought I would post it here. This is my first time posting here, so I'm still trying to figure out everything.


End file.
